guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Interrupt skills quick reference
broadhead doesn't technically interupt, it just applies dazed, then the physical damage from the arrow causes the interupt. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:53, 13 July 2006 (CDT) *Shouldn't Wailing weapon be put in here? I'm not really an expert at editing wiki articles so I won't be the one to do the honor. >> Trace 13:01, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Skill colors I think the background colors should be the color of the profession, not if it's an elite skill or not. At first glance, I thought they were just warrior and ranger skills. -Sparticuz 23:24, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :i was kinda hoping some nice person who's more table aware then myself would put the profession icons on the left and sort the skills accordingly. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:35, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Overload This list does not include Overload, and it is not in alphabetical order. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Loomy (talk • ) 01:04, 3 August 2006 (CDT). :Overload does not interrupt. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lol guildwars (talk • ) 01:11, 3 August 2006 (CDT). ::It says "Sorted by interrupt target type, casting time, and recharge time." -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:42, 3 August 2006 (CDT) just an idea Why don't we delete this page? It looks like http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Skill_disruption_quick_reference cover everything already. Icyangel Strawberry 11:36, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :Look at the source for that page. --Fyren 19:55, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Broken Page Can someone have a look at this page please, the style/template is obviously broken and needs some tender loving care. --Jadie 02:04, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Getting to it eventually. --Fyren 02:23, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :I had a look at fixing it but did not want to play too much incase there was an underlying issue, thanks Fyren. --Jadie 03:51, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Skill ordering The order of the skills is illogical. Especially because some skills are instant interrupts and some others must meet certain conditions like hitting the opponent. Some are one time interrupts and some always interrupt for the entire duration. The list needs to be split. Xess 18:05, 21 November 2006 (CST) I'd order it by proffession, then Attribute (by attributes alphabetical order,) then by alphabetical order of the name, so that all the mesmer domination interupts are together and such. StatMan 23:18, 5 January 2007 (CST) Working On It I'm looking at this page and working on redesigning it. I'll try to have it done in about a week. Taking all suggestions on this, as I'm planning to reorder the list by profession. FlameoutAlchemist 19:13, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Profession, then attribute, then alpha seems to make more sense in the long run than the former 'system', due to the fact that it currently needs to be rearranged everytime ANet updates skills. (As can be seen by how disorganized it currently is even if one uses the 'type/activation/recharge' rules.) Also, as can be seen in the comments on this page, it's confusing as shell to most people. (Added Disrupting Throw.) --Tometheus 16:57, 4 February 2007 (CST) Why is Signet of Clumsiness not listed? --Glassman324 22:08, 10 April 2007 (CST) :it doesn't interupt, only cancel attacks. ineptitude and clumsiness aren't listed either. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:42, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Hmmm... I was under the impression that they did interrupt based on a few things... first, if you use an attack skill and but are under the influence of one of clumsiness, the skill has to recharge, second, it counts as interruption for the purpose of Frustration, the text says interruption... meh, its late, perhaps I am not thinking straight. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:46, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::these aren't interupts in the classical sense (i.e. they must be timed), but they are fail skills, which is a different list if i recall. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:48, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah, my mind is having trouble with subtle distinctions at 12:00 AM. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:49, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Well, I found the fail skills quick reference page, and Clumsiness, etc. are not on it. Only skills who descriptions use the word fail. :/ Damn these semantic debates. I am going to bed! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:51, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :ya, saw that too. i donno where these three skills go. perhaps a clumsy skills quick reference? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:53, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Clumsiness is an interrupt. It triggers frustration. --Fyren 00:56, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::Hurrah, I have been proven correct! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:41, 11 April 2007 (CDT) FIXED God, I hope I did this right. I was working on this from skill disruption quick reference and didn't see this talk page. I editted all the skills templates (correctly I hope), tried to make notes as concise and still useful as I could. I added magebane shot and will add any other skills after correcting their templates as I come across them. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 20:43, 7 December 2006 (CST) Wandering Eye Wandering Eye is a great interupt skill, but I dont see it in this list. Dragonrider 10:42, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Fixed. (T/ ) 10:38, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, stop being quicker than me! RT | Talk 10:39, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Ranger vs Mesmer Why did they change the one 1/4 activation time arrow attack to 1/2, making only Mesmer skills and that one dagger attack the only 1/4 activation skills? --\(*_*)/-- i dunno —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 97.96.40.44 ( ) }. :I don't recall Ranger attacks ever being 1/4 second. As far as I can recall, they have always been 1/2 second. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 22:47, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :: /agree with isk --Shadowcrest 22:51, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I saw this edit here, which was quickly reverted because it was vandalism, but that's it --Gimmethegepgun 22:55, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I seem to recall that a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago ranger used to have quarter-sec interrupts. Then all of them got nerfed in the same update. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:27, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::By my digging WAYYYYYYYYYYYYY back.. here is the very first page created for distracting shot... they used to be 3/4 second cast O_o Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:31, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Psychic Instability Someone needs to add it. I tried but I couldn't figure it out. Also, could however does it show me how it's done for future reference?--24.74.254.215 18:29, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Just figured this out myself: Adding the skill all you have to do is For the details you have to go into the skill template, create a new line | failnotes = details.-- 19:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC)